Taiyo no Miko - Priestress of the Sun
by liryla
Summary: Naraku is defeated and the well sends her to her own time period back to the day of her 15th birthday. Deciding she needed a fresh start, she moved to a town called Namimori. There she enrolled Namimori Middle School where her cousin went to and with that Kagome encounters the Mafia and the chance to a new adventure... and maybe... maybe someone new to love too... Reborn x Kagome
1. we both are no ordinary people

**Title:** Taiyo no Miko – Priestress of the Sun

**Summary:**

Kagome's journey in Sengoku Jidai came to an End and when she returned to her own time for good, it was to find out that her adventure apparently never happened because the calendar showed she was back to the day of her 15th birthday. Deciding that she didn't want to live her life as if nothing happened, the Miko decided on a new start which brought her to where she was now; ready to begin her new step in life. Higurashi Kagome and legendary Shikon no Miko stood in front of her very own house in Namimori Town and would be attending Namimori Middle School, in fact knowing that there was a tiny figure hidden in the shadows wearing a yellow pacifier watching her. A new start indeed and maybe also the start of a new adventure…

**Pairing:** Kagome x Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I do the story plot.

**A/N: **The Ring Conflict will just have ended when Kagome enters Namimori Middle School. Tsuna will be the age of fourteen and even though Kagome is back to being fifteen will be attending the same class as Tsuna since she just turned 15 recently and I want them to be close.

…**we both are no ordinary people…**

It was nighttime and all individuals in Sunset Shrine were asleep but one. That one was no other than Higurashi Kagome who lay with unseeing eyes on her bed. The reason for the girl's trouble to go to sleep came from the fact that a couple of hours ago her adventure in feudal japan ended for good; Kagome wasn't able to go back ever since the Bone-Eaters-Well would not work for her anymore. The finality of that discovery had left her numb but that hadn't been the last surprise for her, no, the real shocker had been when the miko realized that she not only was stuck in her own time but that somehow Kagome was sent back to the day her journey started and she had been dragged down the well by mistress centipede: It was the day of her 15th birthday.

Once comprehending what that would mean her knees had given out and silent tears had been running down her face as great loneliness seized her being. If it was her 15th birthday than it would be as if her time in feudal japan never happened and that thought scared the miko because every experience no matter good or bad were all precious to her. With no one but her remembering her adventure she felt utterly alone and with no one to talk to.

She couldn't tell her family what happened now that they didn't know because all it would do now would be to burden them when to her family it never happened and since she would never go back it was unnecessary when they were happy without the knowledge. Ignorance was bliss they say and she would feel bad with worrying her family when all was over anyway. Though that didn't mean her mum wasn't aware that something had changed with her eldest child but hadn't said anything on the matter, trusting her daughter to come to her when she was ready to speak what was on her mind.

Turning her body so she lay on her side with her eyes now closed, Kagome knew she couldn't continue to live an ordinary life like she has had before and ignore her past that only she knew existed. Even though time turned back for her, she wasn't the same anymore. Kagome wasn't the clumsy und helpless girl anymore that needed to be protected. Now she was a skilled warrior and trained miko thanks to her friends.

After giving up on loving the inu hanyou romantically the girl decided to love him as a brother instead. With that decision came the friendship with the undead miko who wasn't that vengeful and hate filled anymore. With her incarnate's help Kagome had been trained for full control of her miko powers and at the end of her rigorous training she was now able to not only purify with bow and arrow but with a single touch and with weapons formed from her power. In addition to that she could now erect barriers and heal wounds and gained knowledge of the use of medicinal herbs. After Kagome's miko training had been completed she had been taught by her demon slayer friend hand to hand combat und the use of a katana. When someday the Lord of the Western Lands arrived at one of those lessons and observed them for a while he had come up to them and demanded Kagome go with him, so the inu yokai could continue her training. To say she had been surprised was an understatement but nonetheless she had agreed, knowing that training with the Western Lord would improve her skill tremendously. Four month with the stoic inu yokai and her training had been completed but fighting skill wasn't the only thing the miko had gained in that time.

In the time spend with the Lord they had come to a mutual understanding and from there formed a bond of friendship which grew into that of siblings. To make it official the two of them had performed a blood adoption. After the ceremony had been finished there standing in front of the stoic inu yokai was a changed Kagome. The miko's hair had grown in length and now fell to her waist, while her person had gained additional appendages such as fluffy bluish black fox ears on top of her head and a lazy swaying fox tail. The mark that now identified Kagome as the sister of the Western Lord showed on her forehead in the form of a midnight blue crescent moon. Kagome, Shikon no Miko, was now a kitsune yokai.

When the time had come for the final battle against Naraku and his army of lower class yokai everyone had been present: Kagome and her odd group, as well as the Lord of the Western Lands and the Ookami tribe with Kouga and Ayame.

While she and her allies had all been prepared for a hard fight with the possibilities of someone of their side dying, the battle had been surprisingly anti climatic. The lower class yokai had been easy to get rid of. Since the only real issue with them was their large number and not their strength. Once the last low level yokai was exterminated, all had turned to Naraku as he was the final opponent and while the battle had been an extremely bloody one, it also had been a short one.

With the training of her miko powers Kagome had been able to purify the Shikon no Tama inside Naraku from outside with the connection she shared with the jewel that once resided within her soul. The consequence of her action had left Naraku to be destroyed from the inside out and remaining had only been his body turned ash. And while the battle overall was rather simple that didn't prevent them from feeling victorious and glad that it was now all over.

What nobody could have anticipated was the Shikon no Tama shooting towards its guardian and imbedding itself within her where it belonged though that wasn't all that happened to freeze the group in horrifying realization. It was the fact that due to the unexpected impact from the jewel the miko had lost her footing which led her to fall backwards and into the well.

Once her friends had comprehended what was about to happen they tried to reach out to her and cried her name in dread but they were too late as a bright blue light filled the well and their beloved friend was gone forever.

With a sigh Kagome now knew what she wanted to do and resolved to sleep at least for a couple of hours and then speak to her mom in the morning concerning her decision.

**Line break**

Kagome sat in a kitchen chair across from her mom and nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She knew what she wanted but found it difficult to get the words out. When she took another look at her mom, she was greeted with an encouraging smile and decided to just get it over with. Taking a deep breath the miko straightened her back and looked with determined eyes towards her mom.

"I want to move out of the shrine and live on my own. I also want to change schools."

The daughter of the pair could see the surprise on her mother's face and waited anxiously for a response. "Kagome, why would you want to leave? You just turned 15 yesterday; you have enough time to grow until you need to learn to be responsible and care for yourself. What brought this up?" Kagome could hear the confusion in her mother's voice and bitt the inside of her cheek, feeling guilty that she couldn't tell her the reason that made her decide that. But she also knew that she _needed_ the change, so she told her that with all the conviction she could muster.

There was a momentary silence in where her mother just stared at her, seemingly searching for something though the girl didn't know what it could possibly be. When her mother apparently found that something, her shoulders sagged a little and a resigned but knowing smile appeared on her mother's face. "I don't know how but I do know that something has happened and that something changed you."

"I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Her guilt increased with that sentence and Kagome averted her eyes, not being able to see the disappointment in her mother's eyes. When the miko heard the noise of a kitchen chair scraping against the floor, her form stiffened. Nonetheless Kagome looked up when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Kagome, while you may have changed, that doesn't mean you stop being my daughter. Whatever it is, that caused you to want to move out, I don't have to know. Just know that I trust you to do what is right and that you are always welcome here. If you think that you need a change in scenery than that is what you'll do and you have my support." Hearing the gentle reassurance in her mother's voice and seeing the acceptance on her face the miko threw herself at her mother and sobbed into her shoulder. "Mommy! Thank you… thank you…thank you…"

While Kagome cried against her mother, the woman did her best to comfort her distraught daughter and after a while the miko was calm enough to wipe the remaining tears from her face and smiled brightly. "So where is it you want to move to, dear?"

"I'll move to Namimori town and will be entering Namimori Middle School." The girl smiled as she saw her mother's eyes light up with the information. She knew that that was the town her cousin lived in, in fact she would attend the same school as him and though she loved her cousin dearly, he wasn't the reason she decided on Namimori. No, it was the rumors that interesting and chaotic things happened in that tow seemingly on a regular basis. Not that Kagome intended to say that.

"That's wonderful dear! You haven't seen your cousin for quite some time now even though you were quite close too. It reassures me to know that you won't be as alone as I thought. Should something happen I know they will take care of you."

"Hai, once I am done with unpacking I plan to visit them. But don't tell auntie, I want to surprise them!" Kagome giggled as she thought of her cousin's reaction to her. "Maa, don't tease him too much, poor him." Though her mother said that, the girl could see the she was equally amused and gave her mom a carefree grin. "I make no promises."

With that said, Kagome turned towards the stairs leading to her room. It was time to pack. Her mom would take care of the issue concerning her school change. All that was left to do was to purchase a house for herself and then moving in.

**Line break**

Kagome exited the train some time ago and was now walking towards her newly purchased house which surprisingly was situated just one block away from her cousin's. The only things she currently had on her person were her yellow backpack and her weapons from her feudal time hidden within. The rest of her belongings had already been delivered to her home and would just need to be unpacked and positioned to where she wanted them. It was when the miko arrived in her and her cousin's neighborhood that she felt someone following her. Had she been someone else Kagome knew she would have never picked up on that someone since her follower had completely erased his presence. But lucky her she was a miko and while she couldn't feel the hidden presence of that person, she definitely could feel the person's aura. And because of that Kagome also knew that her follower had as of now no ill intentions towards her, so she didn't panic and just let him be, though she did check on her glamour to be sure her foxy attributes remained hidden.

Once she arrived in front of her house, the miko searched for her keys and opened the door; however she had yet to enter her new home. Turning around to where she felt her follower's aura, Kagome decided now was as good a time as any to get to know the owner of mentioned aura. "Would you like a cup of tea or rather some coffee?"

"…Hn, I'll have the coffee." Throwing the shadows a bright smile Kagome entered her home but left the door open for her guest, not once letting on if the childish quality of the answering voice surprised the girl or not.

**Previously**

Reborn was strolling around the neighborhood after 'tutoring' his dear dame student that morning, since his sources alerted him of someone new moving into the house one block away from his student. Now the hitman was doing some information gathering to find out if that someone was a threat or not. However he first had to find that person which shouldn't be that difficult, since the baby knew all who lived in that neighborhood. Not a minute later Reborn found his target and studied the girl.

She looked to be the same age as his dame student and had blue tinted raven hair which fell in soft waves to her waist. The girl possessed a lightly tanned complexion and her attire consisting of a mint green knitted dress, black legging and black combat boots hid her skin but not her feminine figure. Her eyes were a gentle sapphire blue surrounded by thick dark lashes which sat in a delicate heart-shaped face together with plump pink lips and overall Reborn could honestly say the girl was a beautiful one. But even a beauty was still an ordinary girl and wouldn't hold his interest for long, though that didn't apply to his current target since she was anything but ordinary which showed in the way the girl held herself. Her posture was that of a skilled fighter that he as a hitman easily recognized and even though he now knew she was no helpless girl that didn't automatically mean she was a threat.

He was then interrupted in his musings when they arrived at her house and the girl turned to face where he was hiding in the shadows. _Impressive. She has no hyper intuition and yet was able to pinpoint my location when I have erased my presence completely. If she isn't a threat the girl could be an asset to my dame student's famiglia. _

"Would you like a cup of tea or rather some coffee?" When the hitman heard the question he was surprised and equally suspicious that the girl would so readily invite a stranger who she knew had been following her into her home but under further observation Reborn could find nothing that would indicate any ill intent. So deciding that the girl was honest in her invitation he found her rather amusing, an unseeing smirk adorned his face.

"Hn, I'll have the coffee."

His answer was rewarded with a bright smile from the girl and Reborn was momentary stunned at the beauty before him as her sapphire eyes lit up with innocent happiness. When she finally disappeared into her house the hitman was embarrassed to find himself lightly blushing and was thankful for the fact that no one was there to witness the event. He couldn't believe that girl was able to make him, number one hitman and lady's man blush. _Interesting. _With that Reborn stepped out of the shadows and entered the house, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

As he entered the living room he saw two steaming cups of coffee, one carton of milk and a small bowl filled with white sugar on a medium sized couch table while the girl was already comfortably seated. Without saying anything Reborn hopped onto the table, grabbed his coffee and took an experimental sip. He was pleasantly surprised to find her coffee to his liking which was no easy feat so he gave her a nod in acknowledgement. "Not bad." Turning towards the girl he saw her smile in appreciation but otherwise remained quiet, silently observing him. He smirked up at her but gave no indication as to what he was thinking about and saw her pouting in response. She was quite open with her emotions and Reborn found her reactions to his actions very amusing. When the hitman still remained passive his host gave a huff and decided to start first.

"Why were you following me?"

"Information gathering," he replied vaguely and noticed with satisfaction her eyebrow tick in irritation. When the girl calmed down again he observed as her eyes shone determined but about what he didn't know.

"What do you want to know?

"What is your reason for moving here?"

"Why would you want to know?" Her eyebrow lifted in question and she seemed honestly confused. _So she may possibly have no relation to the mafia, but… _Reborn mused.

"You are no ordinary girl," he finished his thought and was rewarded with a secretive smile. "And you are no ordinary baby." The hitman smirked at her response and stated with a chuckle: "So now that we have established that we both are no ordinary people, will you gift me with an answer?" Reborn watched her chew on her bottom lip as she thought about his question and after some time in which he took another sip of his hot beverage she seemed to come to a decision.

The girl straightened her back and stared at him with what he could identify to be a hopeful expression and waited for her to say something. He noted her taking a deep breath and then he heard her soft voice again. "If I answer your question I want something in return. Well… two things actually if that is okay?"

The hitman could tell that though her voice was even when she spoke her request she was unsure of herself and because of that he decided to humor her_. _"And what is it you want exactly?"

"If you get to hear my story I want to know yours. And… uhm…" She trailed off, now looking quite shy despite her earlier boldness to invite him in to begin with. Finding the change entertaining he just looked at her blankly and noticed with a smug smirk the girl's increasing nervousness. "And?"

"…and I want us to be friends," she quietly finished.

To say Reborn was surprised would be an understatement. Despite the fact that he did have friends kind of, however low in quantity, she was the first person to actually want and ask for his friendship. The ones he already had just kind of happened out of necessity through collective survival which would result in the forming of a bond that then had grown into friendship. _Do I want to? More importantly could I let my guard down enough around her to be her friend? While she doesn't seem to be a threat as of now she still could become one and while that was a possibility however small I believe it to be she also could become an important asset for Vongola to have._

While mentally debating the pros and cons concerning a friendship with the girl he took in her shy demeanor and her hopeful expression yet slightly guarded eyes in case of a rejection and her honest desire to be his friend that seemed to radiate off of her. When the hitman finally came to a decision he decided to tease her. "Hn, I see no problem with your first request but the second one..." he trailed off and smirked when he saw her lean forwards in anticipation. "Why do you want to be friends?"

Reborn chuckled mentally at her pout in response to his non-answer und waited for her to speak. He was curious for her reason.

"You are no ordinary person, so I won't have to hide half of who I am from you. Also I'm more comfortable with the uncommon." The hitman smirked, _how simple, reminds me of my dame student. _So now that he had his answer he didn't waste any more time and stood where he was, took off his fedora with one tiny hand and gave her a small bow before looking her in the eyes, his smirk still in place. "Ciaossu, I'm Reborn, the number one hitman and as of now your new friend."

Reborn was smug to notice her blush at his introduction and hid his grin under the shadow of his fedora at her flustered state as she hastily stood up herself und gave him a bow in return. "Ah, my name is Higurashi Kagome and it's nice to meet you." Once the introductions were over with, Kagome seemed to regain her composure and grinned mischievously. "Now that we're friends, do you want to see my real appearance?"

His raised eyebrow was the only indication she got that portrayed his curiosity and waited for her to do so. The hitman watched intently as on top of her head two black fox ears appeared and an equally black fox tail behind her. When Kagome her bangs aside brushed as to give him a clear view of her forehead he could see a crescent moon in midnight blue. Once his inspection of her slightly altered form was finished Reborn hopped onto her shoulder and without any warning whatsoever began to rub one of her ears. The moment Reborn's fingers touched the fluffy appendage her entire body froze for a split second before the girl purred in content at the pleasing tingles that ran through her body from his ministrations, only to freeze again once she heard the hitman's amused chuckle.

Slowly turning to the infant on her shoulder she blushed a dark shade of red in embarrassment when she saw the amused smirk on his face and due to that her ears now lay flat on her hair causing him to chuckle again at the cute display.

"So, what are you exactly?"

"Mh, I'm a kitsune yokai but I wasn't born one. I was still a human one month ago," Kagome said in a tone as if that was a completely normal occurrence. He snorted, for all he knew it just might be. Curiosity getting the better of him, Reborn decided now was the time for answers and told her as much, to which he received a wistful smile as her eyes glazed over in memory, and then she started her tale.

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday…"

Kagome left nothing out, she told him of the Shikon no Tama and the tragic story of Inuyasha and Kikyo, of how she was the reincarnation of the priestess and that she was born with the jewel inside her, of how mistress centipede had bitt it out of her side, of Inuyasha's subjugation beads and of how she accidentally shattered the jewel. She also described to him everyone she met and how all of her friends had attacked her on their first meeting; Kagome recounted her experience of having her soul stolen to resurrect her incarnation in a body of graveyard soil and bones, of Naraku and his incarnations.

She also confessed to the hitman of falling in love with the Inu Hanyou, of how he would always compare her to Kikyo who could do everything better than her, of how she was never just Kagome and how his thoughtless comments tore at her heart and self-confidence every time she heard them.

All the adventures she experienced, all emotions she had felt, she left them bare for the infant to see. She explained yokai traditions and what her training as a miko and warrior had included. Reborn attentively listened as she told him of how she became a kitsune, that while her adopted brother was a full blooded Inu Yokai, the ritual itself would change her into the one kind that suited her most which happened to be a fox yokai and lastly of the final battle.

"…and when we all were celebrating the fact that it was finally over, the now completed jewel suddenly came rushing towards me and hit me in the chest where it was reabsorbed. Though because of the unexpected impact I lost my footing and fell backwards into the well. I could hear them calling my name and they tried to catch me… but…"

"They didn't," Reborn finished for her.

The hitman saw her clench her fists in frustration; her ears lay flat on her head and her tail sat limp beside her. Kagome then took a deep breath and slowly willed her muscles to relax. Once she wasn't as tense, the miko gave a quiet not and resumed where she left off.

"They didn't," she agreed. "Once I arrived on my side of the well, it sealed itself. I couldn't go back… I will never see them again."


	2. to know that he knew

**Title:** Taiyo no Miko – Priestress of the Sun

**Summary:**

Kagome's journey in Sengoku Jidai came to an End and when she returned to her own time for good, it was to find out that her adventure apparently never happened because the calendar showed she was back to the day of her 15th birthday. Deciding that she didn't want to live her life as if nothing happened, the Miko decided on a new start which brought her to where she was now; ready to begin her new step in life. Higurashi Kagome and legendary Shikon no Miko stood in front of her very own house in Namimori Town and would be attending Namimori Middle School, in fact knowing that there was a tiny figure hidden in the shadows wearing a yellow pacifier watching her. A new start indeed and maybe also the start of a new adventure…

**Pairing:** Kagome x Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I do the story plot.

**A/N: **The Ring Conflict will just have ended when Kagome enters Namimori Middle School. Tsuna will be the age of fourteen and even though Kagome is back to being fifteen will be attending the same class as Tsuna since she just turned 15 recently and I want them to be close.

I would like to thank _Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight, Usagi-chin _and _silverfoxkurama _for their reviews!

Yes, Kagome is a fox and not an Inu because I wanted her to be one. And while I know that some things don't make sense right now, they do later. That was just the first chapter so there is no need for every little detail. And even when things don't make sense than that's fine with me because this is fanfiction and here apply the rules of my mind. In the first place I wrote the story for myself, because there was none like mine and it is for my enjoyment. If others like it as well then that's great and I'll feel happy about it, but if they don't than that's fine as well.

Well, now that that is over with, let's start chapter 2:

…**to know that he knew…**

It had been a few hours since their initial meeting and lunch time was already over, so school would end soon. Knowing that, Kagome cleared the couch table and placed the used dishes in the sink to be cleaned later. She emerged the kitchen a minute later and went to put on her black combat boots, grabbed her purse and left the house. Once the front door was locked securely her new friend jumped into her arms and the miko happily complied.

After Kagome had finished recounting her life story to the tiny hitman, there had been a momentary silence, both parties in their own thoughts. For Reborn it was to adjust to all the recent information he had been given and for Kagome it was to get her bearings after remembering her time in the feudal era. When both were done musing, they had found it was already time for lunch so the raven haired girl had prepared something small for the both of them and while they ate had shared some light conversation, both curious to learn more about the other. It was also decided that the infant would tell his own life story that evening.

Back under her glamour, Kagome hummed a soft tune, already looking forward to meet her dear cousin again.

Other than the miko's singing the two of them walked in companionable silence, though she stopped humming when she saw that they were nearing the school gate and smiled in anticipation. Her smile only widened when the girl saw who stood beside that.

"Kyo-kun!"

Immediately a pair of steely grey eyes found hers and once they saw exactly who dared to call him so familiarly, his eyes widened minimally in surprise; it would have went unnoticed if one would not be looking for it or were not familiar with his person. The feared prefect of Namimori was a rather stoic individual after all though not nearly at the level Sesshoumaru had been at and if she could read the facial expressions of that ice block then Kyo-kun stood no chance.

"What are you doing here Kagome?"

"Oh? No greeting? Fine, but I want a hug. Gimme a hug!" the miko whined childishly while her eyes were alight with mischief. You could clearly see the grin hiding behind her pout and Reborn smirked when he saw the prefect turn his head to the side, his cheeks suspiciously a light pink. As the pink receded Hibari chanced a glance back towards the girl and saw that she still stood with her arms wide open, waiting to be hugged. He sighed in defeat. Taking a step forward the prefect gave her the desired hug and noted her strong grip on him with interest. He would have to find out why later. Once Kagome let him free of her clutches Hibari immediately stepped back, his stoic mask back in place though the reappeared light blush betrayed his embarrassment of his public show of affection. The miko's teasing grin didn't make the situation any better.

The hitman let a snicker escape him and was abruptly on the receiving end of the boy's intent gaze. "Ciaossu Hibari."

"Akambo," he replied neutrally and shifted his eyes back to the person he stared at beforehand. "You didn't answer my question. Those who are not attending Namimori Middle School are prohibited to enter school grounds. State your reason or be bitten to death."

While it sounded like Hibari's regular threat the student's knew all too well, only a few could discern the subtly concealed gentle note in his voice and the infant was one of them. Reborn knew that it was an empty threat and mostly said because of habit and his usual speech pattern. Looking at Kagome's completely relaxed form the hitman saw that she also knew that. Instead of feeling intimidated the girl's mouth lifted into a cheeky smile.

"Can't I come visit my dearest cousin? And that rule doesn't apply to me anyway since I too am a student of Namimori Middle School, well… officially only as of tomorrow – ah, but that's just a minor detail; it doesn't really matter." The miko waved it off and grinned happily when she caught the quick flash of happiness in his gray eyes. She then let her blue gaze search her surroundings. It was then she finally realized that their small group of three was the center of attention of every student currently outside the school building. Everyone was completely silent in shock it seemed. A brow lifted in question as she stared blankly at the crowd and like a switch was flicked they all of a sudden started to whisper with each other loudly.

"Who is she?" "She talked back to Hibari…" "They hugged…!" "She wasn't bitten to death?!" "She's hot!" "…threw herself at him…" "…slut!" and so on.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the gossip. _How stupid._

Turning her attention back towards her company she noticed the hitman's inquiring gaze on her. She smiled at him, waiting for the question she was sure as to come. And she was right. "So your mentioned cousin is Hibari?"

"Mh, Hibari is -"

"**Kagome-chan?!**"

The yell cut the miko's sentence off and she turned around to where it came from. It was a lean build brunet with brown eyes whose hair stuck wildly up in all directions and had his mouth still open from his yell. The boy had two others with him and seemed to have just exited the building. His face showed shock and surprise but then they were replaced for excitement and happiness. The brunet gave her a brilliant smile that Kagome full heartedly returned.

After Reborn heard his student shout the name of his newly acquired friend, he watched closely as the girl promptly ran up to Tsuna, threw her whole weight at him and the young mafia boss-to-be caught her effortlessly, which was surprising since he was usually so pathetically clumsy except when in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Tsuna! I missed you!" The miko exclaimed and kissed the brunet's cheek lightly. She giggled as he flushed in embarrassment but didn't pull away, still holding her in his arms.

"I missed you, too. What are you doing here? How long are you staying? I'm so sorry I couldn't congratulate you on your 15th birthday! There was just so much going on and –"

"Breath, Tsuna, breath," she interrupted his rant.

"Right, sorry hehe." The boy scratched behind his head of brown fluff while smiling sheepishly.

"Great! So about your questions: I changed school to yours and moved into town, which means my stay will be indefinitely. And I'm not mad at you for not congratulating me; I know you had to have your reasons and anyway you can still wish me a belated happy birthday now, can't you?"

Tsuna let out a breath at knowing she wasn't mad at him and then smiled gently. This time it was him who kissed her cheek as he did as she suggested. "I wish you a belated happy birthday, 'gome-chan." Then the rest of what she had said sunk in. "You're attending Namimori Middle School?! And you're staying here?!" the brunet exclaimed loudly.

The girl grinned in response, amused with his antics. "Yep."

The young Vongola Tenth was about to ask where in Namimori she lived now but someone was faster to speak up.

"Juudaime! Who is that onna? Is she bothering you? If so, then I, your loyal right hand man, shall proudly get rid of her!" none other than Gokudera proclaimed loudly though he shouldn't have. _That was bad, not to mention stupid_, Kagome thought, shaking her head lightly in exasperation but not doing anything to prevent the following situation. The oblivious silver head already had a dynamite stick in his hand and was about to lit the wick when his beloved boss' voice sounded. "**Hayato, stop**."

And stop he did, though the bomber wasn't the only one affected. Tsuna's other friend, the tall one, was froze up as well. The reason? The voice that issued the order, which was a surprise per se, wasn't the high pitched one they were used to from the brunet, but was a deep and rich baritone they only knew from his HDW-self and was spoken with firm authority. When the storm and rain guardian finally snapped out of their stupor they turned to see their friend's eyes narrowed seriously and a light frown on his usually soft face. Before he could say any more though, he felt Kagome tighten her grip and glanced at her. He saw her smile in reassurance and took a deep breath to calm himself. Once the young Decimo turned back to Gokudera he continued where he left off.

"Please don't disrespect or attack her Gokudera-kun, I don't like that."

The addressed silver head relaxed slightly; it was his usual Juudaime but first he had to… "I apologize Juudaime, I will refrain from doing so." He bowed his at 90 degrees and stayed like that until his boss allowed him to leave the position. Silver strands fell into his face and hid his eyes which were firmly shut. Seeing that his friend was sorry he smiled gently at the bomber. "It's alright Gokudera-kun, please stop bowing and stay straight. You're my friend right?"

"Of course Juudaime!" was happily agreed. Gokudera was back to the enthusiastic self he was around the brunet.

"Maa Tsuna, tell us who she is?"

"Ah sorry, of course Yamamoto. That's –"

"Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you." The two boys, the miko now knew were named Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, both returned her introduction with one of their own. That was when the question was asked.

"What relation do the two of you share?"

"Gah! Reborn! When did you arrive?!" Tsuna exclaimed shocked. "Dame-Tsuna, I was here the whole time. It seems you need more training." The hitman smirked as something unholy shone in his dark eyes that left the brunet pale in fright, though the young Decimo was quick to forget that in light of the miko's statement. "We're dating."

Right after, countless of jaws dropped to the floor. When the crowd of students finally caught themselves, chaotic whispers, that weren't exactly whispers as they practically shouted, erupted immediately. The collective thought though seemed to be: No way! Dame-Tsuna has a hot girlfriend, the world must be ending!

_Complete and utter idiots, the lot of them_, thought the 'hot girlfriend' in question. She shot a quick glance towards the tiny hitman now perched on Yamamoto's shoulder and briefly met his. Yet, that was all she needed, to know that he knew. Invisible from all Kagome's fluffy raven tail swayed in response to her good mood. She was terribly amused with the situation and knew a certain infant shared her sentiment. She also knew that she had to spill the beans in two days at the latest.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the girl felt a tug on the cloth of her backside and tilted her head questioningly towards the brunet that held her. Said boy shot her an exasperated look to which she just smirked, not bothering to play innocent with him. He always could see through any façade she may want to build, so she had stopped a long time ago to try and hide things from him, not that there was anything hidden in the present situation. In return for her smirk she received a defeated sigh and a light smile, signaling that he would play along with her antic for now. Instead of thinking to say anything in retaliation Tsuna opted for the fact that it was getting late and that they should be heading home.

So that is what they did and Kagome said her goodbye to Hibari when they passed him at the gate to which he replied with a simple nod. The brunet then remembered his earlier question and asked her as they walked. "Where do I find your new place actually?"

"Oh right, I didn't say that, did I? Sorry, I live in the house one block from yours that was just vacant recently. You're free to visit whenever," the miko answered.


End file.
